coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5459 (12th March 2003)
Plot Richard ties up Gail, Sarah, David and Bethany with Gaffa tape and puts them in the car in the garage. He leaves a written confession in an envelope on the side in the living room. He explains to Gail that he always wants to be by her side and that he loves her and the kids. Gail realises that Richard is intent on a suicide pact and fears for the worst. They are all in the car in the garage and Richard switches on the engine. Audrey calls round to see Gail, there's no reply. Audrey is concerned. Martin comes over and they hear the running engine in the garage and realise that Richard is trying to kill the whole family. Tommy and Kevin force the garage door open. Richard in desperation drives at them. Tommy, Kevin and Martin give chase in another car. Katy phones the police. Norris who's seen the whole thing tells everyone in the Rovers what's going on. Sarah and David manage to cut themselves free with some nail scissors, but it's too late; Richard drives to the canalside and straight off the end. The car plunges into the canal. In the murky depths of the water the kidnapped occupants desperately struggle to escape. Cast Regular cast *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tommy Nelson - Thomas Craig *Katy Nelson - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Mick Hopwood - Ian Gain *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O’Brien *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garage *Unknown streets in Weatherfield *Weatherfield Canal Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *The scene of the car driving into the Weatherfield Canal was recorded at the Portland Basin in Ashton-under-Lyne. The car speeds down Portland Street South before turning into the basin. The same location was used in Episode 6676 (31st October 2007) when David Platt recreated the plunge. *The music playing in the car is the "You and Me Song" by the Swedish group The Wannadies, and was also re-used in Episode 6676. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Richard takes his family on a murderous mystery tour. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,840,000 viewers (1st place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Notable dialogue Richard Hillman: "It's them out there that want to hurt us. They'll never leave us alone. They'll never let us get on with our lives. And if we can't live together as a family then the only choice is we'll die together as a family." --- Richard Hillman: (Just before the car hits the canal) "This is it... I love you." Category:2003 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD